New Beginnings
by Divine Reborn
Summary: With the war finally over, Percy aims to live a normal life with normal friends. But the town of Mystic Falls may not be as nice as it seems. Percy was aware of the one half of the myths, maybe it's time he was introduced to other.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Percy Jackson and the Vampire diaries are the property of their respective creators**_

 _ **The story starts after an year of the Second Giant War and during the Eleventh episode of Season 1.**_

"It's _better this way, son." Poseidon mumbled, "You can finally have a chance at life."_

 _Percy was silent as he cradled his father's head in his lap. The two were in the ruins of Mount Olympus, the one's symbol of power destroyed by the hordes of monsters. Poseidon's body was severely wounded, even disfigured at places._

 _The rest of the Olympians and minor Gods lied in similar positions, their children hovering over them, anxiously._

 _"Legend has it the Void is a beautiful place. The final destination of an Immortal." Poseidon had a genuine place on his face as he spoke._

 _"And as all Merciful Gods leave this plane, the vengeful monsters and spirits will have no choice but to follow. Our children can finally live in peace without their lives in constant peril." He continued, coughing a glob of golden ichor._

 _He caressed Percy's cheek, "Tell your Mother that I truly did love her. You and Sally are and always will be the most beautiful parts of my life."_

 _"But why does it have to be this way?" Percy finally spoke, his voice cracking, "We won the war."_

 _"Yes, you did." Poseidon said, proudly, "But if there is to be true peace, then we have to Ascend from this existence. Leave this plane forever."_

 _"I don't want you to leave." Percy's eyes watered, "I'd thought after all this was over, we could finally be..."_

 _"Be a family." Poseidon finished, a gentle smile on his face, "But I will always be with you Perseus." He placed a hand over his heart "In here."_

 _"You still have your friends." He said before a weak grin covered his face, "I know I've never told you this before but I approve of the daughter of Athena."_

 _Poseidon's form shone brightly as he looked at his son, longing in his voice "Goodbye, my son. I wish you all the happiness in the world._

Percy woke with a gasp, veins in his head throbbing wildly.

The door to his room opened, his step Father walking in.

"You alright there, Perce?" Paul asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine." Percy said tiredly, "It's just these nightmares I've been having..."

"Do you want me to cancel the flight?" Paul asked, sitting on the edge of his bed, "You don't have to go, you know."

"Yes, I do." Percy shook his head, "I need to do this."

"I would have chosen a high school that was close by but with your academic record..." Paul trailed off with an apologetic look on his face.

"It doesn't matter, Paul." Percy said, shrugging his shoulders, "I have to move on. I can't live in the past any more."

"If that's what you want." Paul got up and clasped a hand around Percy's shoulder, "Are you all packed up?"

At Percy's nod he continued, "I've called up my friend. He'll be at the Airport to pick you up."

As Paul started to leave the room Percy asked, "What was the name of the town again, Paul?"

"Oh..." Paul scrunched his face in thought, "Yeah it was..."

 _"Mystic Falls."_

* * *

Percy sighed as he exited the Virginian airport, looking around for his escort, a frown on his face.

"You must be Perseus Jackson." A voice called out from his left as he turned to see a sandy haired man walking towards him.

"Alaric Saltzman." The man smiled, offering his hand to Percy, "Call me Ric."

Percy smiled back, shaking his hand, "Only if you call me Percy."

"Well then, Percy." He picked up one of his bags as he started walking towards the exit, "Let's get going, shall we?"

Percy shouldered his remaining bag, following Alaric to the parking.

Percy whistled as they stopped in front of a mustard colored vintage camero.

"A gift from my late father." Alaric smiled proudly, "Beautiful, ain't she?"

"Yeah." Percy said, awed.

Alaric opened the trunk, putting both bags in it before he shut it with a thud.

"So how far is Mystic Falls?" Percy asked, settling on the shotgun seat.

"About a hundred miles or something." Alaric revved up the engine, taking the car out of the parking.

"So..." Alaric started after a few minutes on the road, "How's Paul?"

"He's good." Percy remarked, "Still teaches English at Goode High School."

Alaric chucked, "He would have balked if someone had told him that when we were in school. Always wanted to be an action hero."

Percy's lips twitched, "What about you? You always wanted to be a teacher?"

"More or less." Alaric shrugged, "I have always been interested in stuff I teach."

"History?" Percy asked, raising his left brow, "Really?"

"Hey, some people do love it." Alaric protested to which Percy just rolled his eyes, "It's an addiction for Geeks."

"I've handled all the legal matters with the school." Alaric said, on a more serious note, "They would be happy to give you a chance to complete your education."

"Thank you, Ric." Percy said, a sincere smile on his face, "For doing all this."

"It's nothing."Alaric shook his head, "Everybody deserves a second chance. And you seem like a nice kid."

With that both fell in comfortable silence, the only sound being the subtle roaring of engine.

"So what type of place is Mystic Falls? " Percy inquired, curiosity in his voice.

"It's a quiet town." Alaric's tone turned wistful. "Somewhat cut from the outside world. The ideal place to start over in your life."

"And what of these 'animal' attacks' ?" Percy asked, leaning back in his seat,"From what I've heard from Paul they are quite frequent, right?"

Alaric's smile turned a bit forced, "I'm fairly new to town myself. But yes, the public opinion is mountain lions and some other carnivores."

"What about you?" Percy said, turning his gaze towards him, "What do you think?"

"I'm currently working on a theory." Alaric allowed, "Just need some proof to determine it."

"Well, let me know once you have. " Percy said, absentmindedly playing with a ball point pen.

"Sure."

* * *

"So this is the place?"

Alaric nodded, "The Salvatore Boarding house. The current owner Zach Salvatore is away on a vacation. You won't be alone though." He added, "His two nephews recently moved in. The other teachers tell me the younger brother goes to Mystic High too, so you'll probably share some of your classes with him."

Percy stood beside Alaric as he knocked on the front door. After a moment's silence, he could hear footsteps on the other side, followed by the opening of the door as a blond haired teen walked out with a friendly smile on his face.

"Mr. Saltzman." The boy greeted, "It's a surprise to see you here."

"Stefan, right?" At the adolescent, Stefan's, nod he gestured to Percy, "This is Percy Jackson. Percy, this is Zach's nephew Stefan." At which Stefan nodded, politely.

"Zach didn't tell you?" Alaric asked, puzzled "I told him that he might have a house guest before he left."

"Must have slipped his mind." Stefan said, his smile turning strained."Well no harm done. Come on Percy, I'll get you settled in one of the rooms."

Alaric turned to Percy, "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Percy shook his head, "Thanks again for everything."

"As I said, it's no problem." With a last wave, Alaric sauntered to his camero, driving out of sight.

"It's certainly a surprise." Stefan said as they walked inside the house, "It's been a long time since anyone but family lived here."

"Well, there was this another boarding house Ric mentioned...Lockwood's I think." Percy paused, "Though he didn't seem too enthusiastic about it."

Stefan winced, "Richard and Carol Lockwood are tolerable but their son Tyler..."

"Is a jerk?" Percy offered.

"You can say that." Stefan said, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"So where are you from?"

"New York." Percy replied as they trudged deeper into the house.

"Big Apple to Mystic falls." Stefan mused, "Must be a big change for you."

"Not really." Percy shrugged "I've spent a lot of years in this summer camp of mine. I'm not too attached to the bright lights."

Shopping in front of a teal colored door, Stefan opened it, revealing a spacious bedroom with its own bathroom inside.

"Will it suffice?" Stefan queried as they entered the room.

Percy tossed his bags on the crouch at the corner of the room before falling face first on the bed."

"Are you kidding?" Came Percy's muffled reply, "This is great."

Stefan chuckled, "Well then, I would let you get your rest. You must be tired from the long flight."

Just before he closed the door, he added, "My room's just by the other end. Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."

All he got in response was a loud snore as the occupant of the bed fell asleep.

* * *

"Come on Damon. Give the phone to her! God, why do you always have to be such a jerk?"

Percy got up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he got out of his bed and opened the door and saw Stefan standing outside with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep." Stefan apologized seeing him awake.

"It was nothing." Percy said, waving him off.

"You want something to eat?" Stefan questioned, "I can cook up something for you if you'd like."

"You cook?" Percy said, surprised.

"I'm a decent chef if I say so myself."

"Why not, then."

Percy took in the rest of the house as Stefan directed him towards the kitchen, appreciating the Victorian theme of the place.

Percy settled on one of the stools propped against the counter as Stefan got to work.

"You going to start in Mystic falls?" Stefan said as he started the gas.

"Yeah, Ric handled all the details. He said I can start tomorrow if I want."

"Ric?" Stefan blinked, "You mean Mr. Saltzman?"

Percy nodded, "He's a family friend of sorts."

"You'll like Mystic High." Stefan stated, "It's a pretty good place."

"Well, let's hope so." Percy sighed, "I don't have a very good experience with schools."

"Really?" Stefan blinked,"What happened?"

"For starters I have ADHD and dyslexia." He scratched the back of his head. "Though it's improved somewhat."

Stefan looked sympathetic, "That must have been hard."

"That and I have been kicked out of six different schools over the course of six years."

Stefan stared at him for a few seconds...before he burst into hysterical laughing.

"It's not that funny, alright !" Percy said, dejected "It really dampens one's spirit."

"Sorry." Stefan wiped a tear from his eyes, "It's just that..." He placed a plate in front of him with a nicely cooked and perfect textured piece of bacon on it.

Percy morosely dig into the dish, before his sullen expression brightened considerably as the rich taste attacked his taste bud.

"That's cheating." Percy accused, "You can't just shut us up with your cooking.

Stefan chuckled,"Glad you like it."

They both sat in peaceful silence as Percy chewed on his food. Seeing Stefan staring at his phone, he asked.

"Everything alright?"

Stefan nodded, uncertainly, "Yeah. It's just my girlfriend's not answering my calls."

"Had a fight?" Percy said, tilting his head.

"It's a bit of misunderstanding." Stefan sighed, "She doesn't even want to hear from me."

His meal finished, Percy patted Stefan on the back "Don't worry, every couple has rough patches in their relationship. I'm sure you guys will pull through."

Stefan smiled,"Thanks." His smile turned teasing, "What about you? Got a special someone back home?"

Percy couldn't help but flinch slightly, "Used to."

Stefan winced, "I'm sorry, man. What happened?"

Percy voice was soft, "She died."

Stefan steeped back shocked, horror seeping through his eyes, "I am so sorry, Percy. I didn't know..."

Percy shrugged, "It wasn't your fault."

Stefan closed his eyes, regret flashing across his features, "What happened?"

"She was murdered." Percy said, his voice cracking "I had arranged a date for us. She was coming to meet me when this Thug jumped her." His expression bitter he continued, "She was shot. She laid there for an hour before any help reached her. It was too late."

He clenched his jaws as his mind flashed back to that particular night, his heart racing wildly.

* * *

 _Percy ran through the hospital doors, his eyes head throbbing as he rushed past Annabeth's parents both of whom were crying silently. His blood ran cold as he saw his girlfriend through the glass of the operation theater, lying on a bed, a team of surgeons bustled furiously above her._

 _"How is she?" Percy managed to ask her parents, already dreading the answer._

 _His fear increased tenfold as he looked at Fredrick Chase, who was stifling a sob, unable to say a word._

 _The bell above the theater dinged as the surgeons poured out while the head Surgeon moved towards them._

 _"She is going to be alright, isn't she?" Percy asked him anxiously._

 _He looked at Percy with pity before he spoke to the three of them,"She wants to speak with you all." He paused, "She doesn't have very long."_

 _Percy was hysterical as he spoke, "How can you say that?" He grew angry "It's your job to save her. You can't give up."_

 _The Surgeon shook his head sadly before he walked away._

 _He didn't who took him in, but soon found himself sitting on a stool next to his wise girl's bed._

 _"Hi, Seaweed brain." Her voice broke his out of his stupor as he looked up to see her smile weakly at him._

 _"You're going to be alright Annie." Percy promised, getting up, "I'll contact the camp, have then send some ambrosia and nectar."_

 _"Hush." Annabeth scolded, "You know they are not Elixirs. They won't have much effect on me."_

 _Percy refused to meet her eyes, "I ca...can't give up."_

 _Annabeth looked at him gently, "I know you can't." She coughed, "But, please don't leave my side now."_

 _She clutched Percy's hand, prompting him to sit down._

 _"It's going to be alright." Percy said, more to himself, "There has to be some way."_

 _"You were always a terrible liar." Annabeth had a fond smile on her face._

 _Percy felt his inside coil tightly as Annabeth's breathing turned strained._

 _"Promise me." Annabeth urged, "You won't mourn me."_

 _"Don't say that." Percy cried, "You are here going to be fine."_

 _"Promise me." Annabeth repeated, "You want me to rest in peace, don't you?"_

 _Percy wept harder, "How can I even live without you?"_

 _Her fingers squeezed his hand tightly, "Live your life, Percy. I'll be watching you." She looked wistful, "I'll be able to see Mom again, finally."_

 _"Don't disappoint me." With a last breath, her grip loosened, her stormy grey eyes staring into infinity._

 _"Annabeth, wake up." Percy sobbed loudly, "Please wake up."_

* * *

Percy blinked back tears as the memory ended while Stefan stood there with a sombre expression on her face.

"I'll go back to my room." Percy managed to speak, leaving the kitchen.

He barely caught Stefan's alright before he reached his room, locking the door before he fell to his knees.

It was happening again. Even after six months it still hurt. He stumbled onto his bed, his head swirling with the emotional trauma as he faded into the land of Morpheus.

* * *

Harsh sunlight greeted him as he opened his eyes, looking around the room with surprise and alarm before he relaxed, realizing where he was.

He scratched his hair as he walked into the bathroom, groaning as his red rimmed eyes came into view.

He started the water in the washbasin, splashing his face as the water soothed him.

He brushed his teeth for a few minutes, absentmindedly trying to settle down his hair, before admitting how futile he was.

Stepping out, he saw it was already seven. He had an hour if he wanted to go to the school today.

Donning a blue t-shirt and a denim pants, he opened his door, wondering warily if Stefan was up. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the fact that he had a near break down with an almost stranger.

Hearing noises near the entrance he saw trudged down there...and saw Stefan pressed against a brown haired girl, making out passionately.

Before he could stop himself, he sweared, "What the..."

The girl gasped when she heard him exclaim, breaking off immediately.

Spotting him, Stefan smiled sheepishly, "Percy, you're awake."

Percy arched his brow, "I assume you guys made up."

Stefan's grin answered him, "Percy, this is my girlfriend, Elena Gilbert. Elena, this is Percy Jackson, our new house guest."

"I'll just get something to eat." Percy said, walked towards the kitchen before the couple could say another word.

"Cereal's on the top right shelf." Stefan called out.

Reaching the kitchen he took out the cereal box, taking out a bowl from the drawer. He took out a cartoon of milk pouring it with cereal in the bowl.

He munched on the cereal, his thoughts on a different train than his body.

"Who the hell are you, Junior?" A dark haired may walked in, clad in black trousers without a shirt on.

"Come on, man." Percy complained, "Seriously? I am trying to eat here."

"My house, my rules." The man sat on the seat opposite to his, taking a swig from the bottle of bourbon he was carrying, "Now, what the fuck are you doing in my house?"

"House guest." Percy said, turning back to his food, "In case you forgot your house is in fact a boarding house."

The man scowled, "Who gave you the permission? I sure didn't."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Well good for me that I didn't need it."

"Youngsters, these days." He grumbled, "No manners at all."

Percy snorted, "Do you realize how much of an old fart you sound like?"

The man slowly smirked, "Well it's got spunk." He took another swig, "Maybe you'll actually survive a few days here."

"Gee..." Percy said, sarcastically "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

His smirk widening the man smiled, "See? That's what I'm talking about. It gets so boring with just Stefan goody shoes around."

"You're the elder brother?" Percy guessed.

"Damon Salvatore." The man said, dipping his head "Though I prefer the hotter one."

"The knuckle headed one is more like it." Stefan corrected, walking in with Elena at his side.

"Why Stefan?" Damon said, faux hurt in his voice, "Why are you so rude to me?"

"Scratch that. He's a man child." Stefan rectified, causing Elena and Percy to laugh.

"What is it? Pick on Damon day." Damon said, grouchily.

"The house guest is a nice touch." Damon conceded after a moment. His smirk returned "He is already proving to be a much better company than the rest of this house's occupants."

"The house guest's name is Percy Jackson." Stefan's smirk matched his brothers, "As for being better company I can't agree more."

"First day at Mystic High?" Elena asked, settling on the seat next to Percy while the brothers argued.

"Uh-huh." Percy replied, dully.

"You don't seem too excited about it." Elena noted.

"Really?" Percy cocked his head "How can any sane guy be interested in school?"

"Well, it's High school." Elena insisted "It's supposed to be the best part of a teenager's life."

"Meh." Percy shrugged "I'll believe it when I see it."

"I can drop you at school." Elena offered, "It's on my way to home."

"No, I wouldn't want to impose." Percy said, trying to back out.

"It's no problem really." Elena asserted "As I said, it's on the way."

"Well, if you insist." Percy agreed, reluctantly.

By now, the brothers argument had started to escalate.

"Well, you certainly seem happy today." Damon said, before turning to Elena "Seriously Elena? You rocked his world in five minutes I left you alone?" Elena reddened in embarrassment.

Looking back to his brother he snarked, "Though, considering your experience I'm hardly surprised."

While Stefan spluttered indignantly, Elena's face could have put a tomato to shame, causing Percy to snicker.

" _ **Damon**_."

* * *

"So you're a townie?" Percy asked as he and Elena drove on the highway.

"Yep." Elena replied, venturing to the left "Born and raised in Mystic Falls."

"Must be nice." Percy said, looking through the window "Living in a lively town like this."

"It is good." Elena agreed, "What about you? How's life in New York?"

"Fast." Percy said, wistfulness in his voice, "The city that never sleeps."

Elena smiled at his tone, "I once wanted to start my writing career in New York."

"Oh" Percy said, a tad surprised "What happened?"

"The dream sort of faded." Elena's smile dimmed "It just didn't seem worth it anymore."

"Every dream is worth it." Percy shrugged "If you ever need a pointer, I'm sure my Mom can help you."

"She's a writer?" Elena asked, amazed

"Yep." Percy nodded, "Sally Jackson."

"Sally Jackson?" Elena said, her eyes wide "The author of the best seller novel ' _the rules of love'_ ?"

"It's a good book." Percy consented "And that's something coming from a guy who hates reading."

"You've got to introduce me." Elena said, excitement bubbling in her voice, before her eyes dimmed, "After I sort out something with my aunt."

"Problem?"

Elena's expression turned strained, "It's bit of a secret she's kept with me."

Elena applied breaks on the car as they stopped in front of a school campus, hordes of teenagers pouring in while some of the teachers stood around, conversing with each other.

"Here it is." Elena gestured "The Mystic High school."

"Thanks, Elena." Percy unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed his jacket from the back seat "I hope everything sorts out with your aunt."

Elena smiled at him genuinely "Have a good first day."

"Amen to that." Percy groaned, causing Elena to laugh.

Opening the car door he slipped on his jacket, closing the door behind him with a thud. He turned to see Elena wave at him as she drove off.

"Mystic High...Here I come." Percy entered the school gates, passing a bunch of cheerleaders... A couple of whom started to swoon at the sight of him as he ducked his head.

"Percy man, what's up?" He turned to see Alaric making his way towards him, a grin on his face.

Percy grinned back as he clasped hands with the man.

"So what made you change your mind? From what I heard from Paul, I wasn't sure you'll start for a couple of days."

"I wanted to take a few days off." Percy admitted, "But since I didn't have anything better to do, I thought 'what the hell'."

Alaric smiled, "Good thinking. But you better get going, wouldn't want to be late the first day."

After taking his class schedule, he moved towards the class Alaric directed him to, pausing at the door.

"May I come in, mam?" He knocked on the door as the dark skinned teacher sitting inside looked at him before gesturing him to enter. The class seemed to be partially filled, with the present students either listening to music or texting on their cellphones.

"Mr. Saltzman asked me to show this to you." He said, handing her the slip Alaric gave him.

The women read the slip, nodding to herself, "Alaric did mention you."

"My name is Amelia Harper. I teach physics here." She said, introducing herself, "You haven't missed so much that you can't be brought up to speed. You can read the topics from the books and if you have any problems you will contact me. Am I understood?"

At Percy's nod, she continued "Good. You can sit next to Miss Forbes. If you need help with anything, I'm sure she'll be happy to comply."

Percy made his way towards the third seat in the second row, just next to a blond haired girl who smiled at him brightly.

"Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes." She said, extending her hands towards him.

"Percy Jackson." Percy shook hands with her.

"You're new to Mystic falls, aren't you?" Caroline took out her books and placed them on the desk.

"Just moved in from Manhattan." Percy told her, tapping his fingers along the desk.

"Really?" Caroline exclaimed,"You are from NY?"

"Yeah." Percy smiled faintly at her enthusiasm "Last I checked."

"I've always wanted to go to New York." She gushed before a frown marred her features, "Though I've never been out of this town in my life."

"You've got your whole life ahead of you." Percy shrugged "You can go whenever you like."

"You're right." Caroline said, her mood shifting in an instant, "So, where are you staying at?"

"Salvatore Boarding house." Percy said, leaning back in his seat."

It was just for a second and had he not been paying attention he might have missed it, Caroline froze at his reply, before she returned to her cheerful chattering.

He was interrupted in any question he might have had asked when Miss Harper began to speak.

"Today we're going to read about shadow reckoning. It is a method to calculate an Object's length by the Sun's shadow." She said, scribbling on the blackboard.

"It was a method, often used by our ancestors in medieval times and helped in many of their calculations." She continued.

Despite his continued argument that his ADHD was getting better, it was at this point he zoned out. The rustling of the leaves, the chirping of birds, the subtle whistling of the wind seemed much more interesting.

He caught Caroline's eyes who was looking at him amusedly, at which moment he was forced to stifle a yawn causing her to giggle.

It seemed God's blessing but the bell finally rang, the class dispersing faster than Tyson gulping down a peanut butter sandwich.

After physics, he shared Chemistry and English with Caroline, both of which seemed to drag on for hours.

"Finally." Percy groaned as he and Caroline walked down the hallway.

"It was a drag." Caroline agreed.

As they reached the Auditorium Caroline tuned to him an apologetic look on her face, "I'm so sorry Percy. I thought I'll show you around today, but I forgot it's cheerleaders practice."

"Hey, it's no problem. Maybe some other time." Percy assured her.

"Of course." Caroline said, relived "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Percy agreed before he started to walk away. Lost in his own musings he didn't notice the brown haired teen walking his way before he slammed into him sending the guy sprawling.

"I'm so sorry, man." Percy apologized, offering the fallen kid a hand, "I didn't see where I was going."

The teen took the offered hand before Percy pulled him back to his feet.

"It's alright." He said, dusting himself off and picking the books that were lying around.

As Percy helped him collect the scattered books, the boy gave him an odd look, "I haven't seen you around here before. Who are you?"

"I'm new to town." Percy said as the two walked towards the school gates. "My name's Percy Jackson."

"Jeremy Gilbert." The boy said, shaking his hand.

"Any relation to Elena?" Percy asked, interestedly.

"She's my sister." Jeremy confirmed, "You know her?"

"I met her today when she came to visit Stefan." He replied, seeing Jeremy's confused look he added, "I'm staying at the Salvatore's house."

"Oh? I've always wanted to see the inside of that house." Jeremy told him "Must be awesome living there."

"It's pretty nice." Percy admitted,"Seems a bit too big for just three people."

Percy looked to his right to see a pretty blond haired girl waving at him, surrounded by her friends. Once she saw she had his attention, she winked at him before blowing him a kiss.

"Dang man! Amber Bradley. Not bad." Jeremy grinned at him "She's definitely one of the hottest girls in the school."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Alright. She's kinda cute."

"Kinda cute!?" Jeremy looked incredulous "Do you know how many guys will kill to have a chance with her?"

"Whatever, dude." Percy shrugged before he asked Jeremy "Is there any place around here that's got good food? I'm famished."

"Yeah about that." Jeremy smiled at him weakly "You wouldn't want to be seen talking to me, let alone hanging out. I'm not exactly popular around here."

"Oh?" Percy raised his right eye brow, "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Jeremy shouldered his bag, "I'm sure you'll fit right in with the 'cool' kids."

"Contrary to what you may believe I've never been able to mix in with the 'cool' kids." Percy looked at the him with a curious expression, "So unless you don't want to I don't see how it's matters to anyone."

Jeremy was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Well there's this place around the corner, Mystic Grill.

* * *

"Oh my God! He's so hot." Caroline gushed as she and Bonnie walked out of the school after cheerleaders practice. "And he's got this accent, that's so adorable."

"He sounds like a nice guy." Bonnie stated.

"He is." The blonde exclaimed, "And you haven't seen his eyes, Bonnie. You can just get lost in those green orbs of his."

"You sure seem obsessed for someone who's just met him. And aren't you dating Matt?"

Caroline sighed at that "I don't know what this is going on between us. One moment everything seems Perfect and the next he just acts so distant."

"Have you talked to him about this?" Bonnie said, picking up her purse.

"No." Caroline lamented, "I don't want to come across as the clingy girlfriend."

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Elena's voice cut their conversation as the girl in question walked up to them just as they were walking towards Caroline's house.

"Nothing we were just..." Seeing Caroline's look Bonnie amended "talking about Caroline's green eyed Adonis."

"Green-eyed Adonis?" Elena asked, confused before she seemingly remembered something, "Oh! You mean Percy."

"Don't tell me he's your newest fling." Caroline said, exasperated "If you say yes, I'll bury you right here Elena."

"It's nothing like that." Elena laughed, "We met at Stefan's place since he's living there."

"Speaking of Stefan, how're things between you two?" Bonnie asked as the three entered a nearby Cafe "He hasn't been to school for days."

"We had a bit of a fight." Elena admitted, "But we made up."

"Made up or made out?" Caroline had a smirk on her face "Make up sex are supposed to be the best."

"It was nice." Elena admitted, blushing.

"Spill." Caroline pressed further "You've got to tell us."

"Are your costumes for the fifties dance ready?" Elena asked, trying to change the subject, "I've still got to pick up a few things."

"Say no more." Caroline declared with a serious look on her which caused Bonnie to laugh, "There's only one thing to do now."

"It's time for a shopping spree."

* * *

"I am so good at this and I didn't even know it." Percy crowed.

The demigod stood at the foosball table with Jeremy standing opposite to him, their hands blurring over the four rods.

The game finally ended when the ball shot through Jeremy's goal, signifying Percy's win.

"And that my friend is how you do it." Percy boasted.

"You won one game out of five." Jeremy pointed out, "It's not that good, really."

Percy deflated, "You're such a killjoy."

"But still, you're getting better at this." Jeremy told his friend.

"Really?" Percy said, brightening up.

"Nah." Jeremy snickered, "You suck."

Before Percy could protest, Alaric walked next to them, beer in hand, "How're two of my favourite students doing? I see that you two are getting along."

"Of course." Percy lopped an arm around Jeremy, "We are having a blast."

"If by having a blast you mean he's been buggering me for hours, then sure." Jeremy said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Why, Jer?" Percy said, faux hurt in his voice, "And I thought we were friends."

Alaric laughed as he huddled the two to the pool table, "Come on. Whoever loses has pay for the other's drinks."

"The only one having a drink here is you." Percy pointed out, "We aren't having anything."

"Irrelevant." Alaric waved him off as he prepared his shot.

An hour and two games of pool later, the three relaxed on the couch, Percy and Jeremy drinking Soda while Alaric started on his third mug of beer.

"I need to use the washroom." Jeremy announced, wincing "Too much Soda."

Percy laughed "I hear you, man."

"So Percy how're you enjo..." Alaric trailed off, as a newcomer walked in the grill, settling at the bar.

Percy followed his gaze before he spoke, "That's Damon Salvatore. Stefan's brother."

"You mean you're staying in the same house as him?" Alaric asked, his eyes widening.

Percy snorted, "Is the buzz really so great ? I told you he's Stefan's brother. Of course We're staying in the same house."

Alaric put his unfinished beer on the table, "Come on. I'll drop you and Jeremy off."

"All right." Percy blinked as Alaric clasped his shoulder leading him out before he grabbed Jeremy who was walking out of the washroom in the same manner.

He might have missed it, had he been a normal human but his enhanced hearing picked up every last word.

Alaric was mumbling something under his breath again and again, his face as if he'd seen a ghost.

"What have I done? God's what have I done?"


	2. Monsters under the Bed

**Monsters under the Bed**

 ** _Location : Mystic Falls High School_**

"You going to the party?" Caroline questioned as the two stood at a table in the school grounds, painting a banner in the school ground.

"I don't know." Percy admitted before he frowned, "What do I even wear?"

"How about a farmboy look?" Caroline suggested, "Maybe you can pull it off."

Percy just stared at her causing her to think something else, "Alright, I got it." She looked pleased, "How about going as a Rockstar?"

"You know leather jacket, gelled hair and everything."

"Huh." Percy looked thoughtful, "That could actually work."

"I know, right." Caroline looked pleased, "Thank me later."

"Hey, guys." A voice called out from behind them.

Caroline smiled as her sort of boyfriend, Matt Donovan, came into view, "Nothing much. Percy was just helping me out with painting these things."

"More like you were bossing me around." Percy complained, hi-fiing Matt "I swear, she's been working on that small piece since we started while I've been doing all the work."

"That's Care for you." Matt laughed, "You guys need any help?"

"Now that you mention it." Percy handed the paint brush to Matt before he could speak, "I have to get going."

"Not a chance." Caroline narrowed her eyes, "You still have work to do."

Percy was already off, washing his hands from a nearby tap.

"Percy Jackson." Caroline shouted, "Get back here this instant."

"He's not coming back, Care." Matt chuckled, "Just let the guy have a break."

"Oh yeah?" Caroline turned her glare upon him,causing him to gulp, "Why don't you do his work if you're so sympathetic."

* * *

 ** _Location : Mystic Grill_**

"Sheesh." Percy breathed as he picked up the wooden cue,"I swear Caroline's worse than my mom. At least with her I have a chance with the puppy dog eyes, Caroline's just cruel."

"Tell me about it." Jeremy shivered as he took his shot, breaking off the collected balls, "I still have nightmares from when she used to bully me as a kid."

"At least you were a kid." Percy grumbled as he moved around the table to get the best shot, "I'm almost an adult and I still can't stand up to her."

He grinned as the Solid #1 went into the hole followed by #2.

"So, you asked Mr. Davis?" Percy asked as he moved along the pool table.

"About volunteering? Yeah." Jeremy grimaced as his shot missed, "Good news, He says he'll see about giving me some extra credit. Bad news, I'm struck with punch duty."

"Hey, it can't be that bad." Percy reasoned, "At least you won't fail."

"I guess that's one way of looking at..." Jeremy suddenly gave a yelp as somebody poked him in the back, dropping the cue as an Asian girl emerged from behind him.

"Anna..." Jeremy gasped, placing a hand over his chest, "You gotta stop doing that."

He glared at Percy who was snickering as the girl Anna grinned at him, "Maybe, you should stop being such a pansy."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jeremy huffed, picking up by the cue.

"Why, I thought you'd be thrilled to see me." Anna pouted.

"Yeah, right." Jeremy muttered, sending the plane #3 ball into the hole with his shot.

As he saw Anna staring at Percy with curiosity, he spoke "Yeah, this is Percy. He's a new friend. Percy, this is Anna."

Percy waved at her, leaning on his cue as She smiled and waved back.

"So, how was it?" Anna asked conversationally.

"How was what?" Jeremy said, confused.

"The History report." Anna elaborated, adjusting a tuft of hair behind her ears.

"Oh yeah, it was awesome." Jeremy exclaimed, a proud look on his face "Got an A."

"That's great." She beamed before she spoke hesitantly, "So you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"Huh?" Jeremy looked up from the table.

"We can catch a movie or something." She paused as she remembered Percy was there too.

"That's my cue." Percy announced, pun intended, hanging the wooden stick on the wall "I'll see you guys later."

Before Jeremy could object, Percy walked off to the other section of the restaurant, plopping on the free chair Elena was seated at with a dark skinned girl.

"Percy." Elena greeted, "What's new?"

"Nothing much." Percy shrugged "Escaped from Caroline, played some pool with Jeremy, left when that girlfriend of of his started making gooey eyes at him."

"Girlfriend?" Elena perplexed, "Who's that?"

"You don't know her?" Percy raised his eye brow, "Anna?"

"No." Elena shook her head, "I don't think Jeremy introduced her yet."

"Speaking of introductions..." He turned towards Elena's friend, "I don't believe we've met."

"Bonnie Bennett." The girl smiled back, "And you're Percy Jackson." She spoke before he could say anything, "Caroline's told me about you."

"Oh?" Percy took a sip of water from his glass, "Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Ordering a cheese burger, Percy sighed, "When does this fifties party start anyway?"

Elena grinned, "So you're going? What are you gonna dress like?"

"I think, I am." Percy gruesed, "Maybe go as one of those happy rockstars."

Both girls looked at him scrutinizingly before they nodded.

"You can probably pull it off." Bonnie conceded, a smile on her face, "Be careful though lest you get mobbed by girls."

"Yeah." Percy nodded, sarcastically, " 'Cause girls are dying for teenage delinquents."

"Hey, lots of girls go for a bad boy." Elena argued, "And you've got the while brooding aura down... messy raven hair just tops it off."

"I don't brood." Percy immediately denied.

"Sure, you don't." Elena said, condescendingly "Why don't I get some warm milk for you, baby?"

Percy stared at her before his eyes widened, "Caroline's not the only one." Percy complained, "You all are bullies."

Elena and Bonnie laughed at his expression before Elena got up from her seat, "I've still got a few things to get for my outfit. I'll see you at the party."

"Sure." Bonnie agreed, "I'll pay the bill."

"Thanks." Elena picked up her purse, "Bye, Percy."

"Bye." Percy said, broodingly.

"See..." Elena pointed out, "You're brooding."

"I'm not." Percy exclaimed.

Elena just laughed.

* * *

 _ **Location : Salvatore Boarding House**_

 _ **Time : 7:50 pm**_

Percy entered the library in the boarding house to see Damon looking through the book shelves, tossing various books aside.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked, sitting on one of the arm chairs.

"Searching for an old family journal." Damon replied without looking at him.

"Need any help?" Percy offered.

Damon glanced at him, before turning back to rummaging though the books, "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Aren't you dyslexic?"

Percy blinked, "How did you know that?"

"Your half hearted suggestion of help. The uncomfortable way with which you're looking at the books, Do I need to go on?"

"Wow." Percy said, amazed, "You're like Sherlock Holmes or something."

"Ain't I?" Damon grinned at him, "That's what I tell everyone."

"Mm." Percy nodded, picking up the glass of bourbon that rested on the arm piece.

"Put that down." Damon ordered at once.

"Come on, just one sip." Percy pressed.

"No." Damon finally turned and got a good look of the demigod, "Why the hell are you wearing my leather jacket? That's vintage."

Swirling the contents inside the glass, Percy tugged on the sleeve of the jacket, "Stefan gave it to me. Said you won't mind."

"You take my house, fine." Damon moved to stand in front of Percy, "You take my vintage jacket, it's tolerable." He snatched the glass from Percy's hand and looked at him threateningly, "But you don't mess with my Bourbon."

Percy raised his hands in surrender and before Damon could make good on his threat, Stefan's voice called out, "Percy, it's Jenna and Jeremy. They've come to pick you up."

Percy hurried off before Damon could start his tirade again, meeting Stefan in the hallway who was dressed in a button up shirt with his hair gelled in some old fashioned haircut.

"You're not coming?" Percy questioned, looking at the clock, "It's eight already."

"I'll be with Elena." Stefan told him, "We'll go together from her place."

Percy nodded before he went out of the house to see a black SUV parked outside.

He bumped fists with Jeremy who was sitting on the shotgun and opened the back door, settling on the seat.

"Thanks for the ride, Miss Sommers..." Percy started before he got a look of the Sun dress she was wearing, "You are coming to the party?"

"It's Jenna, Percy." She chided before her expression brightened, "And yes, Alaric asked me to chaperone."

At Percy's curious expression, Jeremy elaborated, "They're kind of dating."

"We're not dating." Jenna blushed a little, "We're just friends."

"They are still in denial." Jeremy amended to which Percy nodded sagely.

"Teenagers." Jenna breathed, shaking her head, taking the car out of the driveway.

"So, Percy whose your date for the night?" Jenna asked teasingly, as they drove past the willow fields.

"No one, actually." Percy admitted, "I don't really know a lot of people around here."

"Come on." Jenna insisted, "There has to be someone."

"Well, there's Amber Bradley who's totally crushing on him." Jeremy said, a grin on his face.

"Amber, huh?" Jenna thought for a bit, "Yeah, I think I've babysat her a few times. She's cute, right?"

"How did it change from about Jenna and Alaric to me?" Percy looked annoyed before he pointed at Jeremy, "What about Anna, huh? You haven't been too open about your relationship with her, have you?"

"We're not even together." Jeremy protested, "We've just hung out a few times."

"Who's this Anna?" Jenna said, interested.

"She's a just a girl I've met few days ago." Jeremy had a guarded look on his face.

"I'm your Aunt, Jeremy. I'm supposed to know about things like these." Jenna complained, turning a right and entering the school parking.

"And we're here." Jeremy declared, getting out of the car before Jenna can continue. Percy following behind, closely.

"This conversation is not over." Jenna called out as the two teens walked towards the school grounds.

"Thanks for that by the way." Jeremy said, sarcastically as they entered the party.

"No problem." Percy grinned as the jazz music hit their ears, "What are friends for?"

The party was already in full swing. Different couple were dancing across the floor, laughing and chatting with their partners.

"You're late." The boy at the punch counter scowled, "You were supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"Well I'm here now, Ain't I?" Jeremy drawled.

"Whatever." The kid grumbled as he arranged the glasses on the table before leaving the party.

"Not a very cheerful fella, is he?" Percy ruffled his gelled hair, "Now be a sport and pour me some punch."

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he poured the punch from the pitcher into the plastic cup "You're having way too much fun out of this."

Percy snorted as he took the glass from Jeremy, "Sure, I am."

"Well, go on." Jeremy gestured to the crowd, "This is my burden to bear, after all."

Percy looked around and saw Caroline and Bonnie standing on the other side of the floor. Bonnie waved at him once she spotted him, beckoning him over.

Percy looked back at Jeremy who shrugged, "It's okay, really. Enjoy the party."

With a mock two fingered salute to Jeremy, Percy walked over to the two girls.

"Look who turned up." Bonnie smiled brightly, "Geez." She shared a look with Caroline, "He looks hot."

"You have me to thank for that." Caroline said, her nose struck up,"I was the one who suggested it to him. He would have been completely lost without me."

"And he's standing right here." Percy pointed out. Looking around he asked, "So where's Matt?"

"He didn't come." Caroline sighed, "He had work to do."

"Sucks for him." Percy took a sip of his punch, "Or maybe he got off easy, the party's bordering on Boring, threatening to cross over to lame."

"You're right." Bonnie agreed before she grabbed his hand, "Ask me to dance."

"W-What?" Percy asked, dumbfounded.

Caroline smirked lightly, "Don't tell me, you are too afraid to dance."

"I'm not." Percy said, slight panic in his voice "I just don't have a lot of practice in it."

"Don't worry." Bonnie smiled at him teasingly "I promise I won't bite.

Caroline just waved at him cheerfully, ignoring the look that just said _help me_ _on his face_ as he was dragged to the dance floor by Bonnie.

* * *

 _ **Location : Gilbert Residence**_

"How'd he even get in?" Damon asked, pacing around the room.

"He was invited in." Elena said, from her spot on the couch.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy." Stefan elaborated at his incredulous expression.

"Well, he gets points for that." Damon said, a little impressed, "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No." Elena shook her head, "He was too busy trying to kill me."

"And you have no idea who did this?" Stefan asked, looking at Damon.

"Nope." At Stefan's accusing look he said, "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" Elena said, concerned.

"We don't know." Damon sat on the arm of the couch.

"He was invited in." Stefan said, seriously.

Damon nodded, understanding what Stefan meant, "Then we get him tonight." He turned to Elena, "You up for it?"

"What do I have to do?" Elena said, steel in her eyes.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who turns up."

"That's a bad idea." Stefan said flatly.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe." Damon raised his head, "For anyone living in it."

"I'll do it." At Stefan's unsure expression, Elena grabbed his hand, "I'll be with you two. I'll be safe."

Stefan nods and looks at Damon who grins sardonically, "So who's up for some vampire hunting?"

* * *

"That was pure torture." Percy muttered as he and Bonnie walked towards Caroline who was standing near the punch bowl.

"Come on." Bonnie laughed, "It wasn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say. You weren't the one making a fool out of yourself." Percy grumbled.

"You are a pretty good dancer, Mr. Jackson." Caroline had a grin on her face, "I didn't think anyone else was capable of all that tripping."

Percy groaned filling a cup from the punch bowl as the two girls laughed.

"Hey there's Elena." Bonnie pointed to the girl who was standing nearby.

"Having fun?" Elena smiled at them.

"No, but this took about two hours." Caroline pointed at her outfit and hairstyle, "So I'm staying for at least half of that."

The three girls started laughing, but Bonnie suddenly broke off as she looked at Damon and Stefan who were standing near the entrance, "What's Damon doing here?"

Elena turned to see the two brothers and looked back, "He wanted to come. I promise, he'll behave."

Caroline's brow raised, "So is this like a threesome now? You and Salvatore brothers?"

"No." Elena looked amused, "But if I'm gonna be with Stefan, I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him."

Bonnie looked at Elena, "That's a thought."

Caroline clinked her glass with Bonnie, "Mm. I'll help. And Percy will like to assist."

Before Percy could ask why he would participate in someone's murder, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the blond haired girl, Amber if he remembered correctly, standing behind with a nervous expression on her face.

"Hi, I'm Amber." She said, sticking out her hand towards him.

"I'm Percy." Percy said, smiling at her.

"I was wondering if you were not too busy..." She twirled a strand hair with her finger, "Would you like to dance with me?"

Percy looked at the girls standing behind him, Elena and Bonnie nodding encouragingly.

"Sure, why not?" He put his punch on the table, "Fair warning though, I'm not a very good dancer."

"That's alright." Amber assured him, "I'll lead."

Amber took his hand, taking him to the dance floor where she put her hands on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You've garnered a lot of attention as the new student." Amber told him as they moved in sync with the notes of the waltz.

"Yeah?" Percy said, mindful not to step on her feet,"Even yours?"

"Mhmm." Amber hummed as she leaned into his arms, "Why do you think I asked you to dance?"

" 'Cause I was too attractive to resist ?" Percy suggested.

"Maybe." Amber said, red tinting her cheeks, "I did try to get your attention a few days ago."

"You weren't exactly subtle about it." Percy said, giving her an impromptu twirl.

"Hey, I never had to do it before, alright?" Amber defended, "It was always the boys first who did that."

"Maybe, I'm different." Percy grinned roughishly, "Worth the effort?"

"Yes." Amber whispered into his ear, "Maybe you are."

Percy ran his fingers across the smooth material on her black dress as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's been just two years since I moved here." Amber commented, "Being the newbie is hard."

"It often is." Percy admitted as they circled around.

As their eyes met, Amber started to lean closer to him until their nose almost touched.

His heart thumbing, Percy started down too. But, just before their lips could meet, he broke off looking away.

He didn't need to look at her face to imagine the undoubtful hurt that must have crossed her features.

She removed her arms but before before she could leave, he grabbed her hands, pulling her close, "I'm sorry." He apologized, "It's just..."

"What?" Amber said, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I've just got out of a relationship." He said quietly, "My girlfriend passed away. I've tried to move on. But it's going to take time."

Her eyes widened in shock as her hands flew to cover her mouth, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"You're a beautiful girl." He said to her, "And I would love to get to know you better. But I need to take it slow."

Amber hugged him tightly, "Of course. I understand."

Before he say anything in reply, he caught sight of Stefan who was previously dancing with Elena rush at a hoodie covered guy, who started running once he caught sight of the blond.

Soon enough, Elena got a call on her cell. Whoever was calling her must have scared her because her face turned white. She started to look around wildly and her gaze finally settled on a man standing near the punch table, a cruel smile on his face.

Percy's eyes widened as the man started walking towards Jeremy while talking on his phone. Percy tensed to move but the man passed away without even touching the teen.

Suddenly, Elena broke off into a run though the school building, the man following behind her.

"Amber?" Percy hastily broke the hug, "I have to go. I'll be back soon, alright?"

"What? Why?" Amber asked, confused.

"Um... I remembered there was something that I had to do." Percy said, already taking off in the direction Elena had gone, "I'll call you." He called out from over his shoulder.

* * *

Inside the School building...

Elena ran down the corridor, her heart beating wildly. She looked behind to see if the Vampire was following her.

She passed another corridor, coming across s set of doors. She tries to open them and bit back a scream of frustration when she found it locked. She heard footsteps behind her and saw the Vampire at the end of the corridor, walking towards her at leisurely pace.

 _Stefan, where are you_? She thought desperately as she raced through the Cafeteria door towards the exit at the end. She tried to open it, only to find it locked too.

The entrance door of Cafeteria were flung open as the man walked in.

Before she could try to go another way he was over her in an instant, flunging her across the tables.

She grabbed the pencils lying around before the pushed her against the wall, his eyes turning black. He bared his fangs and moved forward to bite her neck. But before he could go on, Elena stabbed him in the stomach with the pencil causing him to howl in pain. As he raised his hand to defend himself, she stabbed again, this time the pencil passing straight through the palm of his hand. She backed away, stumbling into a mop bucket while the man groaned, clutching his hand.

Looking around wildly, she grabbed the mop, breaking it on her knees to form a stake to stab him with but he suddenly grabbed her wrist and wrenched the stake out of her hands, tossing it away.

Elena screamed in fear as the Vampire moved in to bite her, tears leaking from her eyes...before he was ripped away from her and sent smashing through the tables.

" 'Sup, Elena?" Elena looked up to see her savior and was shocked to see a grinning Percy Jackson standing above her.

"Percy!?" She said, disbelief in her voice. Her eyes widened as the Vampire got up and rushed at them with inhuman speed.

Before she could cry out her warning, Percy's hand shot up, strangling the man without even turning.

"Now..." Percy turned to face the man, "What are you?"

"Really? You ask me that?" The man choked out, struggling to breathe "Aren't you and me of the same brethren?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "I very much doubt that." Noticing his fangs, he mused, "You can't be an Empousai, they're all gone. So, what are you?"

He snapped the fingers of his free hand ,"I get it. You are some sort of vampire, aren't you?"

The man sneered, "What was your first clue?"

Percy frowned, "No need to be snarky, you know?" He pointed to Elena, "Now why were you attacking this lovely lady?"

At this, the Vampire fell silent.

When the man refused to speak, Percy sighed "Well we'll have to do it the hard way, huh?" In an instant the man was stabbed with a bronze sword that seemingly materialized out of nowhere in Percy's hand.

"Hoho." Percy exclaimed as the man screamed in agony, "Would you look at that? Celestial bronze doesn't kill you." He dropped the man on his knees and twisted the blade, flesh sizzling where the sword made contact, "But it still hurts, doesn't it?"

Elena snapped out of her trance, standing on weak legs as a hand gently steadied her before she could stumble.

"Elena." Stefan's shout came through as he slammed open the doors of the Cafeteria. He snarled when he caught sight of the downed vampire and Percy standing next to a petrified Elena and rushed at them, turning into a blur.

He was however punched hard enough to break a normal human's jaws and sent sprawling across the floor.

"Damon, no." Elena shouted out as Damon entered the room and threw a wooden stake at Percy's heart when he saw him punch Stefan.

Percy looked up from Stefan just in time to see a wooden stake thrown towards him with high speeds strike his chest...and shatter into tiny splinters.

Percy blinked at Damon, "And what was that supposed to do?"

Damon looked equally baffled, "I don't know, maybe rip through your heart and kill you."

Percy nodded, "It didn't."

"I can see that." Damon deadpanned.

Turning his attention to Stefan who was at Elena's side and was looking at him warily, he apologized, "Sorry for the punch, man. I acted on instinct."

Percy cocked his head, "Though judging by your intact face and lack of any injury whatsoever, I'm guessing you're not entirely human." He turned his gaze towards Damon, "Both of you."

"He saved me." Elena said, quietly.

"You did?" Stefan said, surprised.

"Yeah." Percy turned his attention to the Vampire writhing on the ground in pain clawing the area around the sword in futility but unable to get it out, "I'm awesome like that."

"So you're not with him?" Stefan said, glaring at the fallen man.

"No, We are partners in crime." Percy had a sarcastic look on his face, "I've just stabbed him and am torturing him for fun. It's all part of our diabolical plan, you see."

Damon walked to stand next to Percy, rolling his eyes, "Ignore Stefan. He's a little slow."

"It's not over yet." Percy warned the two brothers, "We're going to have a talk about this afterwards."

Stefan nodded, staring pointedly at Damon who followed the gesture.

"Well now that we are all buddies., " Damon started, eyeing the bronze sword interestedly. He moved to grasp the hilt of the blade, "May I?"

Percy shrugged, "Go ahead."

Just as the Damon touched the hilt, his hand sizzled, causing him to withdraw it with a hiss.

"Or don't." Percy amended, "Allow me."

He leaned downwards and took the blade out in one smooth move, causing the man to groan in relief.

"What's your name?"

When the man didn't speak, Percy hefted his sword with a frown on his face, "Look man, I don't want to do this. But if you're not willing to cooperate..." He left the threat hanging in the air.

"Noah." The man breathed out, clutching his stomach, "My name's Noah."

"Now, was that so hard Noah?" Percy said, brightly.

"Why are you after, Elena?" Stefan asked, an arm around the girl.

Noah grinned, "Because it's fun."

Percy stabbed him again, causing Noah to cry out as the blade burned his insides.

"Wrong answer." Percy shook his head, "What do you want with her?"

"She looks like Katherine." Noah grunted.

Seeing the shocked looks on the Elena and Salvatore brother's faces, Percy asked, "I'm assuming you guys know her?"

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked, an intense look on his face.

The man started to laugh, "You actually thought you were the only ones? You don't even remember me."

Damon inched closer "Tell me how to open the tomb."

"No." Noah shook his head, vehemently.

"Hang on a second." Percy interjected, "What tomb?"

Stefan winced, "It's a long story. We'll tell you later."

"This is really important." Damon pleaded or as close as he can get to it, "I promise, We'll tell you everything after we get the answers."

Percy nodded. He leaned back and dug the sword deeper, ignoring the smell of burning flesh.,

"The Grimoire." Noah managed between haggard breaths, "It's in the Grimoire."

"And where is the Grimoire, hmm?" Damon said, an intense look on his face.

"Check the journal." Noah said, his eyes shut "Jonathan Gilbert's journal."

"Who else is with you?" Stefan asked.

The man was silent for a moment before he spoke, "You're gonna have to kill me."

Damon rolled his eyes and nodded at Stefan who grabbed the wooden mop that was lying around. He looked at Percy who removed the sword, causing the man to moan in relief at the loss of the burning sensation.

The relief was shortlived as the Man was staked through the heart by Stefan. The man slumped on the floor, veins creeping up his body, turning his skin Grey and ashen.

Elena looked shocked at the sudden execution of the Vampire as she stuttered, "What do we... How are we gonna find the others now?"

Percy face was passive as he spoke, "He wouldn't have disclosed anything, Elena." He looked the girl in the eyes, "And if he was left alive, he wouldn't have stopped hunting you."

Stefan cut in, "He was invited in, Elena." At Percy's confused look, he said, "Vampires can only enter a house when they are invited in. He'd been invited in the Gilbert house.

Percy's frown returned," Just shows he couldn't have been allowed to live."

Damon smirked, "Look at us. Bonding over, doing team exercises. We're like Vampire hunters."

Percy turned to look at the man, "We're still not finished. You still owe me an explanation."

"And you do too. Clearly you're not a vampire if you can hold that sword while it burns us, Vampires." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah about that." Percy frowned, "I was living with two vampires and I didn't even know it."

"If it's any consolation we thought you were just an awkward teenager too." Damon offered.

"Hey, I resent that." Percy said, an annoyed look on his face.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door outside slamming, as a shadow could be seen though the door window.

"Go." Stefan said, taking Elena's hand, "You get that. I'll meet you two at the boarding house."

Percy nodded as he and Damon made their way through one of the doors and saw a dimly lit figure walking down towards them.

Percy's eyes widened as he made out Alaric's face, hastily pressing the hilt of Riptide, causing it to revert back to a ball point pen.

Damon's eyebrows shot through his hairlines but stifled his questions as the history teacher came into view.

"Hey." Alaric said, a strained smile on his face as he caught sight of the duo.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked, stepping in front of him, staring intently at Alaric.

"Looking for Mrs, Hilden." Alaric said, his eyes glazed.

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?" Damon edged further.

"I got a job as a teacher."

"Do you know what I am?"

"My student's brother."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

Damon clapped Alaric's back, "Then forget we had this conversation."

As the Man walked away, Percy turned to Damon bewildered, "What was that?"

"That my friend, was one of the many quirks of Vampirism." Damon said, smirking.

"And you're sure it works?" Percy asked, doubtful.

"That's like asking if I can walk." Damon rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm sure it works."

"If you say so."

* * *

 ** _Location : Salvatore Boarding House_**

"You guys are a century old?" Percy said, amazed.

"Actually it's century and a half, give or take a few years." Damon corrected as the three guys lounged in the living room.

"So you can only be killed by stakes though the heart?" Percy asked, shrugging out of his jacket.

"Not exactly." Stefan shrugged, "We die if our heads and hearts are ripped out too. Though that sword of yours looks like it can harm us."

"It's a special kind of metal." Percy leaned back on the couch.

"And what's your deal?" Damon said, curiously "You obviously aren't like us. Heck the stake shattered when it should have pierced straight through. So what are you?"

Percy had smirk on his face, "I'm not sure if you'll be able to believe it.

"We are Vampires." Damon scoffed, "I doubt there's anything that can surprise us now.

"Alright." Percy grinned, "What do you guys know about Greek Mythology?"

* * *

 _ **So here's the second chapter, Hope you guys enjoy it.**_

 _ **And yes to those who've probably guessed it, Percy still has the Curse of Achilles.**_


End file.
